Resurgence of the Kaiserreich
by The new god
Summary: German empire in Warhammer
1. Chapter 1 Return of the Kaiser

Needless to say with the sudden bright light and sudden chance in scenery from middle of the day to the night filled with stars, naturally caused the people to be confused and they start to panic but thanks to the well organized SS things were kept mostly under control.

As the government is wondering what was going on a report finally came of a teleportation experiment was scheduled to be held earlier that day.

Needless to say they immediately sent people to investigate if the experiment has anything to do with their current predicament, but unfortunately when people arrived at the facility. They only saw ruins as it seems the experiment has gone horribly wrong which resulted in an explotion killing everyone in the facility.

With everyone dead and all evidence gone, the officer responsible for investigating the matter is currently feeling the heat as the Fuhrer is eager to personally hear the results of the investigation as soon a possible.

He cant just go back empty handed! High command would skin him for incompetence especially infront of the fuhrer!

So even with out actually knowing if the experiment has anything to do with their current predicument the officer just simply assumes they are, he finds a few random scientist told them to write dawn the theory and to stamp their name on it, then its job done.

Unknowingly that officer made the right assumtions and found the right scientist who just so happens to be friends with those working the facility.

Unfortunately it's highly unlikely to reverse the results of the experiment any time soon as the people doing that experiments were the top scientist of their field.

All the documents relating to the research was also destroyed along with the facility so new researchers will have to be brought in and the research will have to start from square one again.

After hearing the report military then sent it to the Fuhrer, they also starts assess the situation.

They sent naval and aireal scouting parties to the surrounding area to see the extent of the damage it caused.

A few days later a report came back.

It say that parts of Belgium, Netherlands, Luxemburg, Denmark and Poland has also been dragged along with them to the middle of a vast body water.

Efforst has beem made by the navy to scout furthur and search for anyland mass.

Needless to say the economy while didn't go unscathed but with Furhrer's policy of self sufficiency and less reliance of foreign trading good the damage caused isn't as bad as it could have been.

Besides that there's a few case of dissidents but nothing to worry about.

Hearing this Hitler couldnt help but smile, He doesn't seem to worry to much about being trapped in a foreign body of water.

What he's thinking about now is taking advantage of the situation as before this whole mess has started he has been planning to conqure poland to demonstrate the german might and raise moral of his people. In making them think that a thousand year reich might not be just a dream but a reality could be easily grasp.

Further knows this that a combination of moral, sprite and intimidation is the key conquring the world. After all history shows that most of the casualties of war came from routes.

What better way to raise the moral of your own people and intimidate opposing enemy, then to display an unstoppable army marching through bases and conquring them swiftly.

The Furhrer greatly appreciates the Japanese in this regard as they swiftly conquered china whom historically they were just a vessel state off.

Striking fear into the enemy by commiting atrocities and causing them to lose moral and the will to fight, that was what he had in mind.

Some might say it might be a little extream but so is the taking over the world. Extream goals would require extream measures.

Seeing the success of a little nation like Japan in conquering a huge nation like china made him feel that he should learn a thing or two from them.

Logically specking the chinese should have won that was with their numerical and geological advantage but the japanese surprised him with their sprite and the fear they brought to the chinese brought by the atrocities they commited. They weep through them like they were nothing.

Seeing the japanese success in asia he had plan to run a similar tactic in europe.

Unfortunately his plan of conquring the world has be somewhat been derailed by the sudden change of events, but even so with free land for the taking he would be an idiot to not take it.

So then he began moblized the army for a swift takeover of the surround lands that came with them into this strange new place.

He doesn't need any pretense for an invasion now that all the allied powers are nowhere to be found and there is little reason to put on a show. Well... He could do it in the name of restoring 'peace' undoubtedly they'll be as confused as they are if not more so.

A few weeks later operation 'blinken' (which in english means blink) has started.

Suffice to say the conquest of Belgium, Netherlands and Luxemburg has been a major success without a shoot being fired. All the german troops did was march up there and local law enforcement immedately surrendered and handed over their guns.

They were confused by the sudden events that transpired finding themselves cut off from france and all of the allied forces. Faced with the giant german army marching in front of them there is little they could do.

West poland (this only around 1/2 of poland, so for now i'll designate this a West Poland) didn't fear much better as poland was sawed in half and the local german sympathizers arised up and obstructed the polish government from resisting the marching german army.

A huge part of poland was part of the german empire and it is not strange to find a few discontent germans disatisfied with the current Polish government missing the good old german empire.

All the in industrialized zones of Poland are pretty much are pretty much all from the former Prussian territory.

With no help from outside, their nation sawed in half and a confused and rebelling population, the Poles were doom to a failing resistance.

While Denmark having the least lost in the transition but still couldn't escape it's fate as what could their meager forces do against the German army? Once the german navy showed up at port, the german airforce constantly flying over their heads and the large number of german troops slowly marching across the countryside, the Danes were naturally terrified.

While the german sympathizers were more then happy to see the scene, after all acording to Nazi theology they were part of the Aryan race to be more specific they're called the northern germans so there wouldn't be much problem living under German rule. Also in this trubled times it's better to stick to the bigger guy then their weak government or the allied powers that is nowhere to be seen.

With distress calls not being answered, surrounded from all sides a number of the danes naturally surrendered with out much of a fuss. Some of them even welcomed the advancing germans as thier saviors in these troubled times.

What few resistance still left were quickly put dawn by the ocuppying german army.

The fallowing weeks has gone without any major poblems, while there are a few minor case of resistance but as for the vase majority of the newly occupied lands is slowly getting intergrated to the Reich.

Meanwhile after conquering the rest of the 'Island' germany hasn't slacked off as new roads and rail roads has to be built to connect their newly acuired territory. Since becoming an Island, new ports will naturally needed to built as they have expected that new land masses will be discovered and it will simply be trublesome and unatural to have ports on only one side of the Island.

Needless to say since becoming an island germany started to shift focus more on navy power with bulks of new ships ordered and is scheduled to be built.

While they still dont know where they are but they are pretty sure that the place they teleported is not as devoid of life as it seems.

Several out going fishermen have recently caught new species of fishes. While the new fisheries is still being tested but so far it seems that it's safe to eat.

Several scientist came out and strongly suggested that since there is fishes in the sea then it's highly likely that there'll be landmass somewhere out there.

Since there is life then they can be pretty sure that evolution is also taking place meaning, there could be entire contents filled dense jungles and dangerous life forms such as dinosaurs.

Perhaps there even intelligent life on this world, So weapons develop still continues along with training more soldiers in capturing new lands.

The Furhrer naturally believes them fully supported a major military expansion, this of course draws quite a few criticism behind his back.

"he wants to build the H-class battleships to do what? Shoot a bunch of fishes" "what about this 1000 tonne tank? What are you gonna do with that large of a tank with nobody to fight?!" or so the criticism goes.

The nationally promoted these speculation of scientist as fact to increase his support.

Hearing the prospect of capturing new lands ignited the old flames within the eyes of old veterans who lived during the great german empire. At that time the germans were depressed of missing out on the great colonization age.

Seeing the british empire with the vase lands they conquered from all across the globe and enjoying its luxuries. Meanwhile all they got was table scraps that those great nations left behind.

It was especially humiliating for germany as they were not that far behind from the others.

when everyone was using swords they were using swords, when everyone started to use guns they started to use guns but why when everyone around them starts conquering new lands, they are stuck with fighting a few inch of land for every mile others get for practically little effort?

Now they may still have a chance at that great dream again. As few of the old instructors teaching in military academies are suddenly filled with a new surged of vigor and they began to seriously teach the new recruits to carry on the dream they couldn't achive in their life time.

"for the fatherland! For the thousand year Reich!" shouted the instructors as they drive the recruits to near exhaustion.

That is good and all but there's still one major problem.

That's oil.

At this time the Furhrer just shrugs aside that problem saying "the fatherland will provide" and orders people around to find oil wells in their new little island.

This naturally drew another round of criticism by his backs "oil fields don't just pop up beneath your feet just because you say so"

"he must be out of his mind"

These critics well soon eat their own words as a few weeks later an oil deposit is found on mittelplate.

A few weeks later they soon found a new tropical jungle continent.

This of course exited everyone as this is finally their moment! This is finally the great that they missed out on.

The Furhrer personally along with his senior staff decided to personally visit this new continent and hold a speech.

This however will prove to be a mistake however as as soon a the Germans set foot into the jungle and setting up their camp it didn't go without the notice of the native inhabitants.

The Furhrer arranged a speech behind is the backdrop of the forest while in front of him is his men arranged in neat formation.

"My fellow germans, this is what i've been talking about! This is the new dawn of a new German Reich! This is the promised land that God has delivered to his chosen people..." As the Furhrer was delivering his speach an came flying out of the the forest hitting the dear Furhrer in the heart.

Soon inhuman creatures that resembles lizards came roaring out of the jungle.

This naturally caused quite a bit of confusion and panic but upon seeing their Furhrer struck down by these abhorrent creatures caused to be enraged.

"the Furhrer is down!" one man yelled out as medics rushes out and drags the Furhrer to safety.

"Men at arms! Drive them back!" Sargents yelled out telling the to pick up arms and repel the enemy.

Unfortunately as they're trying to do that the charging Lizardmen already arrived at the German positions and is starting to slaughter German soldiers.

Fortunately quite a few of the sentries and officers still has their guns with them so they're more or less able to fight back until the rest of the troops could grab their guns.

None the less there's still quite a large number of casualties by the time they're abled to repel back the lizard people.

The casualties are horrendous and quite a large number of the senior staff has been killed. When the news get back to Germany it caused quite a confusion as to who'll now take over leadership.

At this time in Netherland Wilhelm called up those still loyal to himband to begins his march back to Berlin.

Kinda like Napoleon's march back to Paris from exile.

On his way back he picks up a matching band to begin playing the old German empire national anthem along the way.

His march is relatively well received as the people welcomed the old monarch's return and following him on his way back to the capital.

A few days later at the edge of the German capital.

The old monarch stood there of a second thinking 'After years of exile I'm finally setting foot here again.' before he continues on his way.

The Kaiser is finally back!


	2. Chapter 1

Needless to say with the sudden bright light and sudden chance in scenery from middle of the day to the night filled with stars, naturally caused the people to be confused and they start to panic but thanks to the well organized SS things were kept mostly under control.

As the government is wondering what was going on a report finally came of a teleportation experiment was scheduled to be held earlier that day.

Needless to say they immediately sent people to investigate if the experiment has anything to do with their current predicament, but unfortunately when people arrived at the facility. They only saw ruins as it seems the experiment has gone horribly wrong which resulted in an explotion killing everyone in the facility.

With everyone dead and all evidence gone, the officer responsible for investigating the matter is currently feeling the heat as the Fuhrer is eager to personally hear the results of the investigation as soon a possible.

He cant just go back empty handed! High command would skin him for incompetence especially infront of the fuhrer!

So even with out actually knowing if the experiment has anything to do with their current predicument the officer just simply assumes they are, he finds a few random scientist told them to write dawn the theory and to stamp their name on it, then its job done.

Unknowingly that officer made the right assumtions and found the right scientist who just so happens to be friends with those working the facility.

Unfortunately it's highly unlikely to reverse the results of the experiment any time soon as the people doing that experiments were the top scientist of their field.

All the documents relating to the research was also destroyed along with the facility so new researchers will have to be brought in and the research will have to start from square one again.

After hearing the report military then sent it to the Fuhrer, they also starts assess the situation.

They sent naval and aireal scouting parties to the surrounding area to see the extent of the damage it caused.

A few days later a report came back.

It say that parts of Belgium, Netherlands, Luxemburg, Denmark and Poland has also been dragged along with them to the middle of a vast body water.

Efforst has beem made by the navy to scout furthur and search for anyland mass.

Needless to say the economy while didn't go unscathed but with Furhrer's policy of self sufficiency and less reliance of foreign trading good the damage caused isn't as bad as it could have been.

Besides that there's a few case of dissidents but nothing to worry about.

Hearing this Hitler couldnt help but smile, He doesn't seem to worry to much about being trapped in a foreign body of water.

What he's thinking about now is taking advantage of the situation as before this whole mess has started he has been planning to conqure poland to demonstrate the german might and raise moral of his people. In making them think that a thousand year reich might not be just a dream but a reality could be easily grasp.

Further knows this that a combination of moral, sprite and intimidation is the key conquring the world. After all history shows that most of the casualties of war came from routes.

What better way to raise the moral of your own people and intimidate opposing enemy, then to display an unstoppable army marching through bases and conquring them swiftly.

The Furhrer greatly appreciates the Japanese in this regard as they swiftly conquered china whom historically they were just a vessel state off.

Striking fear into the enemy by commiting atrocities and causing them to lose moral and the will to fight, that was what he had in mind.

Some might say it might be a little extream but so is the taking over the world. Extream goals would require extream measures.

Seeing the success of a little nation like Japan in conquering a huge nation like china made him feel that he should learn a thing or two from them.

Logically specking the chinese should have won that was with their numerical and geological advantage but the japanese surprised him with their sprite and the fear they brought to the chinese brought by the atrocities they commited. They weep through them like they were nothing.

Seeing the japanese success in asia he had plan to run a similar tactic in europe.

Unfortunately his plan of conquring the world has be somewhat been derailed by the sudden change of events, but even so with free land for the taking he would be an idiot to not take it.

So then he began moblized the army for a swift takeover of the surround lands that came with them into this strange new place.

He doesn't need any pretense for an invasion now that all the allied powers are nowhere to be found and there is little reason to put on a show. Well... He could do it in the name of restoring 'peace' undoubtedly they'll be as confused as they are if not more so.

A few weeks later operation 'blinken' (which in english means blink) has started.

Suffice to say the conquest of Belgium, Netherlands and Luxemburg has been a major success without a shoot being fired. All the german troops did was march up there and local law enforcement immedately surrendered and handed over their guns.

They were confused by the sudden events that transpired finding themselves cut off from france and all of the allied forces. Faced with the giant german army marching in front of them there is little they could do.

West poland (this only around 1/2 of poland, so for now i'll designate this a West Poland) didn't fear much better as poland was sawed in half and the local german sympathizers arised up and obstructed the polish government from resisting the marching german army.

A huge part of poland was part of the german empire and it is not strange to find a few discontent germans disatisfied with the current Polish government missing the good old german empire.

All the in industrialized zones of Poland are pretty much are pretty much all from the former Prussian territory.

With no help from outside, their nation sawed in half and a confused and rebelling population, the Poles were doom to a failing resistance.

While Denmark having the least lost in the transition but still couldn't escape it's fate as what could their meager forces do against the German army? Once the german navy showed up at port, the german airforce constantly flying over their heads and the large number of german troops slowly marching across the countryside, the Danes were naturally terrified.

While the german sympathizers were more then happy to see the scene, after all acording to Nazi theology they were part of the Aryan race to be more specific they're called the northern germans so there wouldn't be much problem living under German rule. Also in this trubled times it's better to stick to the bigger guy then their weak government or the allied powers that is nowhere to be seen.

With distress calls not being answered, surrounded from all sides a number of the danes naturally surrendered with out much of a fuss. Some of them even welcomed the advancing germans as thier saviors in these troubled times.

What few resistance still left were quickly put dawn by the ocuppying german army.

The fallowing weeks has gone without any major poblems, while there are a few minor case of resistance but as for the vase majority of the newly occupied lands is slowly getting intergrated to the Reich.

Meanwhile after conquering the rest of the 'Island' germany hasn't slacked off as new roads and rail roads has to be built to connect their newly acuired territory. Since becoming an Island, new ports will naturally needed to built as they have expected that new land masses will be discovered and it will simply be trublesome and unatural to have ports on only one side of the Island.

Needless to say since becoming an island germany started to shift focus more on navy power with bulks of new ships ordered and is scheduled to be built.

While they still dont know where they are but they are pretty sure that the place they teleported is not as devoid of life as it seems.

Several out going fishermen have recently caught new species of fishes. While the new fisheries is still being tested but so far it seems that it's safe to eat.

Several scientist came out and strongly suggested that since there is fishes in the sea then it's highly likely that there'll be landmass somewhere out there.

Since there is life then they can be pretty sure that evolution is also taking place meaning, there could be entire contents filled dense jungles and dangerous life forms such as dinosaurs.

Perhaps there even intelligent life on this world, So weapons develop still continues along with training more soldiers in capturing new lands.

The Furhrer naturally believes them fully supported a major military expansion, this of course draws quite a few criticism behind his back.

"he wants to build the H-class battleships to do what? Shoot a bunch of fishes" "what about this 1000 tonne tank? What are you gonna do with that large of a tank with nobody to fight?!" or so the criticism goes.

The nationally promoted these speculation of scientist as fact to increase his support.

Hearing the prospect of capturing new lands ignited the old flames within the eyes of old veterans who lived during the great german empire. At that time the germans were depressed of missing out on the great colonization age.

Seeing the british empire with the vase lands they conquered from all across the globe and enjoying its luxuries. Meanwhile all they got was table scraps that those great nations left behind.

It was especially humiliating for germany as they were not that far behind from the others.

when everyone was using swords they were using swords, when everyone started to use guns they started to use guns but why when everyone around them starts conquering new lands, they are stuck with fighting a few inch of land for every mile others get for practically little effort?

Now they may still have a chance at that great dream again. As few of the old instructors teaching in military academies are suddenly filled with a new surged of vigor and they began to seriously teach the new recruits to carry on the dream they couldn't achive in their life time.

"for the fatherland! For the thousand year Reich!" shouted the instructors as they drive the recruits to near exhaustion.

That is good and all but there's still one major problem.

That's oil.

At this time the Furhrer just shrugs aside that problem saying "the fatherland will provide" and orders people around to find oil wells in their new little island.

This naturally drew another round of criticism by his backs "oil fields don't just pop up beneath your feet just because you say so"

"he must be out of his mind"

These critics well soon eat their own words as a few weeks later an oil deposit is found on mittelplate.

A few weeks later they soon found a new tropical jungle continent.

This of course exited everyone as this is finally their moment! This is finally the great that they missed out on.

The Furhrer personally along with his senior staff decided to personally visit this new continent and hold a speech.

This however will prove to be a mistake however as as soon a the Germans set foot into the jungle and setting up their camp it didn't go without the notice of the native inhabitants.

The Furhrer arranged a speech behind is the backdrop of the forest while in front of him is his men arranged in neat formation.

"My fellow germans, this is what i've been talking about! This is the new dawn of a new German Reich! This is the promised land that God has delivered to his chosen people..." As the Furhrer was delivering his speach an came flying out of the the forest hitting the dear Furhrer in the heart.

Soon inhuman creatures that resembles lizards came roaring out of the jungle.

This naturally caused quite a bit of confusion and panic but upon seeing their Furhrer struck down by these abhorrent creatures caused to be enraged.

"the Furhrer is down!" one man yelled out as medics rushes out and drags the Furhrer to safety.

"Men at arms! Drive them back!" Sargents yelled out telling the to pick up arms and repel the enemy.

Unfortunately as they're trying to do that the charging Lizardmen already arrived at the German positions and is starting to slaughter German soldiers.

Fortunately quite a few of the sentries and officers still has their guns with them so they're more or less able to fight back until the rest of the troops could grab their guns.

None the less there's still quite a large number of casualties by the time they're abled to repel back the lizard people.

The casualties are horrendous and quite a large number of the senior staff has been killed. When the news get back to Germany it caused quite a confusion as to who'll now take over leadership.

At this time in Netherland Wilhelm called up those still loyal to himband to begins his march back to Berlin.

Kinda like Napoleon's march back to Paris from exile.

On his way back he picks up a matching band to begin playing the old German empire national anthem along the way.

His march is relatively well received as the people welcomed the old monarch's return and following him on his way back to the capital.

A few days later at the edge of the German capital.

The old monarch stood there of a second thinking 'After years of exile I'm finally setting foot here again.' before he continues on his way.

The Kaiser is finally back!


	3. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

I'll state this for now the pygmies doesn't exist as it seems that they have long been retconned, along with half-elves and Fimirs

\--story start--

With Most of the power players gone Wilhelm return to power is met little resistance and naturally monarchy is reinstated.

And a grand celebration is held for the reinstatement of the monarchy. Wilhelm has taken quite a few lessons from the Nazi way to hold parades with all he flags, music and square banners.

The flag naturally returned back to the good old black, white and red. The anthem returns to "Heil dir im Siegerkranz" for those that lived through that era it brings back a sense of nostalgia of the good old days.

With the Kaiser's return they're hopeful of things will return back to those glorious days.

The celebration went well and it more or less stabilized the confusion and panic that brought about with the Furhrer's death.

Next is naturally a series government reforms that came along with bringing back the monarchy with manpower shifts and reorganization restructuring.

The Hitler Youth changed to the Kaiser Youth with circular adjustment made of course. It's still be lead by Baldur von Schirach. The Kaiser seems to be impressed by the Patriotism these youth showed.

As for the SS?

The Kaiser is very much impressed with iron discipline and well trainedness these mem demonstrated. He made a few shifts of personnel by bringing back a few old faces from his old guard corps to lead them. ( I think they can be the German witch hunters in the future)

Wilhelm kept most of Hitlers military projects as in the future there'll be more clashes with the natives as the newly reformed German empire conquers new lands.

Although due to the change in environment and enemies, the military doctrine naturally has to change. It reverted back to more traditional trench wwarfare.

The rough untamed jungle would be a major hindrance to their mechanized units, the supply lines also would be a nightmare.

This brought about the resurgence of the horse cavalry, the terrain simply made tanks and other mechanized units unwieldy. While there'll still be small formation of tanks but it'll be primarily for defensive purposes or small scale operations.

Those rapid moving mechanized formation that swiftly conquered Poland will be a thing of the pass.

Also since they'll be fighting Savages Wilhelm decided to make some adjustments to the standard equipment each soldier carries.

He replaced the Stahlhelm with the older midieval German sallet with the added spike on top. (you gotta have the spike) he also added a breastplate to protect the vital organs from arrows. Since they're dealing with arrows not bullets this kind of armor should be quite adequate, the Spanish wore this this kind of armor to conquer entire continents.

Meanwhile the fiance ministry is having a headache of the cost of all these crap. The Kaiser just shrugs him aside saying that they'll more then make up for it once they have the colonies up and running.

A few months later

With a new regime and new equipment, the germans try to set up camp again at the now dubbed Neu Deutschland (New Germany).

This time being more prepared they quickly built fortifications and cleared out the surrounding trees. The lezards did try to attack them again but this time did very little damage.

They set up a few more forts along the coast and began clearing up the trees and preparing the land of settlement.

As they continues to clear out the trees they starts encounter the other nasty inhabitants of the jungle, primarily what they presumably thought to be extinct creatures (dinosaurs) is living well on this world.

Efforts have been made to capture some of them for study and for a royal petting zoo for the public to enjoy.

While the men are busy trying to capture a T-rex they also encountered another intelligent native life form that oddly resembles humans albeit green.

They may not that smart but they more tHen make up for it with their superior strength, superior strength far above that of any normal man. Their super strength could only be matched by their savageness as numerous times the Kaiser has sent people to try and talk to them and all of them ended in failure.

"They simply can't be reasoned with!" commented by the last ambassador the Kaiser sent.

Fortunately they're not very smart and they're still stuck in the stone age so they're not very hard to be dealt with. The Kaiser could only grimace if he were to faced such a foe that is armed with modern weapons.

A few weeks later

Reports of fishing boats that ventured a little to far from the mainland is getting attack by "sea monsters"

Suffice to say that it turned out to be a big surprise when the reports turned out to be true.

If one of those creatures just happens to comes a little closer then it'll be catastrophic as there's plenty of people going to the beach to have a picnic.

This of course forced the Kaiser enacted a law preventing anyone from going near beaches until this matter is death with.

This of course drew the discontent of the fishsermens as that's their livelihood. Fortunately the now repurposed Kaiser media is able to suppress them.

The Kaiser also considered setting up sea mines all around Germany.

This of course gave the finance minister a whole nother bunch of headaches.

"My Kaiser, I don't think you know what you are saying a project that scale would..."

He got cut off again as the Kaiser the explains the importance of securing the German shores from any would be sea monsters.

Faced with the Kaiser the finance minister could only sighs and allocated the necessary funds.

Fortunately much earlier before the transition the now decease great Furhrer seized quite a sum from the undesirables and the treasuries of the newly integrated territories, it should able to pay off the expenses for now, but he did worn the Kaiser that if he keeps up such lavish expenditures then he'll be forced to raised taxes.

The Kaiser reassures the Finance minister that everything will be alright.

After the minister is gone the Kaiser suddenly found a sudden pain in his chest as he suddenly caughted out blood.

"My time is almost up" He thought as he looked at the blood one his hand.

Well... He did the most he could during his short reign as Kaiser again and he's grateful to God that at least he can see the old German Eagle take flight again before he goes.

Now he can only leave everything to his Son Frederick to take the German people to highs never seen before.

To bad he'll won't live long enough to see that day ,as for a new flame to raise the old one must die.


	4. Chapter 3

If anybody is wondering why there's 2 chapter one. somehow my prolonged went missing and it somehow uploaded chapter one instead.

Unfortunately I've already deleted the prologue, So a quick rundown on the prologue is that a bunch of German scientists doing research on the warp for teleportation technology and things goes bad.

\--story start--

The Kaiser died. (cause of death Pulmonary embolism)

Wilhelm III (Friedrich Wilhelm Victor August Ernst) takes the throne, he continues on his father work of slowly taming Neu Deutschland into a place suitable for the first wave of migrants to settle.

As he's doing his daily affairs something happens.

One of the U-boats patrolling the perimeter found something off the distance. Upon closer inspection, the ship Captain found that the object is actually an antique wooden ship with sails and there are people on board. Yes, people not green skins or lizards, the captain made clear of that.

The captain didn't do anything more as his U-boat Is for primarily short distance and it's already halfway through its supplies, so he just reported it back to high command and continues on the with the daily routine.

'This...' The new Kaiser wondered as this is the first challenge he faced as the new Kaiser.

How should he deal with it?

For now, just he just adopted a wait and see policy as he still doesn't have much information to make any decision.

A few more weeks passed and another U-boat found another wooden ship sailing by. This time the U-boat that discovered it is an Ocean going U-boat that can even reach the eastern side of the United States, so the sub reported back it's findings through radio and follows right behind it.

They followed it for a few months until it reached a new landmass with a port and a primitive looking settlement.

Judging from the observations their architecture, it looks remarkably similar to the medieval Era of Europe... No, to be more precise late medieval era or early Renaissance.

After that, the sub observed the port for a few weeks noting down anything of interest before heading back to base to resupply and submitting a detailed report of what he saw.

The Kaiser then ordered the long distance U-boats to proactively explore the world, but he especially ordered them to observe only and to DO NOT make any contacts with the "civilized" inhabitants without permission.

He made sure the words "DO NOT" is printed several times larger and with capital letters to get the point clearly across. The last thing he needs is a diplomatic incident early in his reign.

The Captains were made well aware to strictly follow that order.

Not long after the U-boats were mobilized and months-long missions were handed out.

Fortunately, the U-boats are relatively fast so they're able to evade most of the tenticular horrors.

Besides that the U-boats have sonars so any tentacle creature could easily be spotted and avoided, not to mention the U-boats are also made of steel which deters any sea monsters from trying to nom it.

Saying that the U-boats are also not completely toothless, they have torpedos that could shoot any creature long before it reaches them.

A few years passed

More continents were found, a frozen continent filled with devils like barbaric goat people at the south and another jungle continent is at the west.

The previously discovered new landmass with human settlement discovered to actually connected to Neu Deutschland part of a supercontinent, a Pangaea so to speak.

More "civilized" human port settlements are discovered right around that part of the world, the northern hemisphere.

Yes, they're now at the Southern Hemisphere. Due to the close proximity to the south pole snow still fall at winter.

Let's put it this way they're as close to the south pole on this world as they're as close to the north pole back on earth.

Much of the world is still unexplored so the Kaiser fully expects more human settlements to be found as they explore more of the world.

Anyway, new developments that happen during these years are, the first set of German settlements in this world are beginning to shape.

The first batch of H-class battleships is finally made and launched, these 10 super battleships are the pride of the German navy and are now guarding the German coats with great vigilance.

Due to the nagging of the financial minister the Kaiser halted building any more of them. Instead opted to the wiser investment of building more smaller ship classes to patrol its border.

He also halted anymore production of tanks as very unwieldy in the world.

Another thing of note that happened recently, a small portion of people started to visibly exhibiting strange manifestation of power or "witches" most of the populace calls it.

These "witches" also claim to hear voices, then not long after starts to exhibit violent tendencies towards their surroundings.

In one cast an individual manifests the ability to throw out fireballs and started killing those around him.

Most of the population think they're possessed, a priest has tried to purify them but only ended up with dubious results. (do note that in Warhammer as long as people believes it then it exists so God will exits but due to Germany being transported in the Warhammer world for only a short period of time, it won't be sentient or will be particularly powerful for a long long time, hell the Emperor us being worshiped by uncounted billions for thousands of years yet he's still stuck on his golden throne... or is he?)

The Kaiser thought about and decided to round all these people up to separate them from the general population to be studied and possibly dealt with, if no solution is found.

He assigned the SS the duty of rooting out and dealing with these "witches" that are a threat to society.

And indeed they did they did their job dutifully, too dutifully one might even say. They not only rounded up those whom have been confirmed of witchcraft, but they also rounded up whom they suspect of witchcraft like gypsies who speaks a language that nobody really understands, plays with bones and has a black cat or that old crazy witch lady down the street.

Pretty much the witch hunt all over again only this time there are actual witches.

They rounded up these suspicious individuals who doesn't really fit in the neighborhood. They also started clearing out mental hospitals as that place is filled with people who hear voices in their heads.

The crowd fearing the existence of actual witches more or less just stood by the sides as they watch the SS arrest these suspected "witches".

As for what happened to these people?

Well... Doing as per the Kaiser ordered one or the other this matter will be dealt with. There's a solution to all things and when all other options are exhausted... that leaves only one final solution.

Anyway on to another subject, strange pyramid shape lizardmen temples have been discovered by scout planes further inland.

It's heavily populated by lizardmen suspected to in the tens of thousands or even hundreds of thousands and would take considerable effort to clear them out.

It's strongly suspected that these dwellings contain vast riches which is naturally of great interest, but due to it being located deep inland it'll naturally pose various problems.

Like the dense horrible jungle filled with bloodthirsty monsters and poisonous plants, they'll have to pass through. On the way there his men will undoubtedly be constantly harassed by the various native life forms that dwell in these jungles.

The Kaiser decided to take the passive approach.

As more and more settlers moves in, more and more of the jungle will be cleared out, slowly but surely the area controlled by them will slowly move forward until it encompasses that Temple.

This is the strategy used to tame America. Yes, he doesn't need to act rashly sacrificing thousands of men just to be in a hurry to capture that Temple, that Temple will sooner or later fall into his hands anyway.

Now on the next subject matter, how shall he deal with the other humans in this world?

Due to his lack of in his lack of intelligence troubled him as to how to approach them, while their technology seems far behind recent observational intelligence suggest that they have sorcerers within their mitts.

The report came from a U-boat Captain. The report contains the sighting of a sorcerer on board their ship fighting off a giant sea monster.

The usage of sorcery perturbs him as he has no idea the full is capable off. Perhaps someone could curse him from thousands of miles away and he wouldn't even notice it before a horrible fate falls on him.

This matter needs to be handled carefully and intelligence needs to be gathered of their full capability.

So right now he's looking through at files of men for a secret mission to blend into their society and gather intelligence.

\--story end--

Alright I'm thinking of adding an RPG element to this story. Any suggestions for our young band of heroes?


	5. Chapter 4

It's kinda strange that people are asking why it's called Kaiserreich.

Kaiser means emperor and Reich means empire or realm, so Kaiserreich means the Emperor's realm.

The title of this story is Resurgence Of The Kaiserreich could also be translated to Return Of The Kaiser realm.

I know that my English sucks but do people even read this my story before they comment? At the very bottom of chapter 1 I clearly remember that I even wrote 'The Kaiser is finally back!'

Another thing I want to talk about is that vehicles in general don't really mix well in a jungle environment. There's a reason why America can't win the Vietnam war despite having air superiority, armored vehicles and years of time against a bunch of under-equipped rice farmers.

Did nobody at the time thought about why not just blitz through them?

Or how about the in the case of the Japanese? They conquered most of the major settlements in China with relative ease but when they moved to the rural areas they suddenly got bogged down.

Did the Chinese suddenly got stronger when most of their manufacturing facilities and most of their people slaughtered? Obviously not!

As for going back to WW1? I think I already explained it, lack of supply lines made any motorized offenses impossible.

It turns out horse don't need fuel to move and they can move relatively well even in jungle environments.

One of the primary reasons the conquistadors can conquer the Americas is because of the horse.

\-- story start--

William von Habsburg (do note that this character is completely made up, the family name is from one of the most prominent noble families in Europe and will quite important later on the story.)

Yes, he's a Habsburg an ancient noble family that at one point is the most powerful family in Europe.

At the height of its power in the 16th century, the Habsburg actually ruled over both the Holy Roman Empire and the Kingdom of Spain, at that time Spain was experiencing its golden age and the Holy Roman Empire is also at its peak right around Emperor Maximilian's time.

With these 2 super large empires conquering France and reforming the Western Roman Empire is quite real sadly that dream never quite materialized.

Quite an extraordinary family line isn't it? Sadly now it's reduced to the Kingdom of Austria.

Don't get me wrong the Austrian nobility is quite happy with the restoration of the monarchy but the embarrassing part is that the Habsburg with Austro-Hungarian empire that once stands hand in hand with the Hohenzollern and their German empire is now subservient to them.

Now being referred to a brand new title of Kingdom of Austria (konigtum Osterreich) part of the New Third German Empire.

Obviously, they can't still be called Austro-Hungarian empire with their Hungarian territories missing and they can't be called their older name the Empire of Austria (Kaiserthum Oesterreich) while being part of another empire, there can only be one (Kaiser)!

Usually, kingdoms are called Konigreich but Konigreich Osterreich just sounds wrong so they're called Konigtum Osterreich. Basically just replacing the Kaiser from Kaisertum to Konig (which means king).

So now the only German kingdom in the German empire that is called Konigtum while other kingdoms are called Konigreich.

'Austria will always be different from the other German states. First they have archduchy instead of grand duchy and now they have Konigtum instead of Konigreich.' is the common sentiment in the minds of most of the people.

Anyway unfortunately William here is many times removed from the current line of succession, but his name does still carry a lot of weight which brings William into the picture when the Kaiser is personally reviewing whom to send in this high-risk mission.

As the Kaiser was thinking whom to give such an important task of gathering information, he stumbles on William's file.

'yes... That's it. Such an important task can't be lead by some random rabble, it needs to be lead by a well breed noble' He thought and upon closer examination of William's file the Kaiser is pretty much convinced that William is the right man for the job.

William who is a master fencer, performed excellently academically and has studied a few ancient languages, just what the Kaiser needed for the job.

A few weeks later

William received a letter that he has been selected by the Kaiser personally for a top secret mission.

William of course is elated in having the honor to be personally selected by the Kaiser himself.

Although the Kaiser lacks a certain... Shall we say charisma, that the deceased furhrer possess. William himself has quite a positive view of the now deceased furhrer. Unfortunately, he was killed by those filthy lizard savages.

'Oh those lizards will pay for that, mark my words' William though solemnly as the Furhrer was a hero who brought Germany out from the gutters brought by the unjust treaty of Versailles.

A loaf of bread cost about 200,000 million marks! You'll need a wheelbarrow full bank notes just to transport all that money to buy a freakin piece of bread.

William could vaguely remember those difficult times when he was still a child, despite being from a fairly rich family the harshness of the times could still be felt.

He remembers his parents telling stories of a once glorious prosperous time when his family could enjoy the finest riches of the world.

He remembers when he was a child looking out the window and seeing children begging on the streets wearing tattered rags. If he his family was not well off then perhaps he'll be also sharing the same fate as them.

Suffice to say when the furhrer took power things changed for the better as unemployment declined.

The death of the furhrer is really quite a lost to the German people especially after he brought Austria into the fold achieving the long cherished dream of the unification of all the German people.

Anyway not long after he is soon briefed by military intelligence of what his mission will be.

His mission is to infiltrate and gather as much intelligence on the native human population, particularly the intelligence about witchcraft is of great interest. He is naturally warned that this mission will post various form of risk and dangers, not to mention of all the unknowns involved and he should try to not get discovered.

Naturally telling anything to the locals about the great German Reich is a big NO NO and under no circumstances except the direst of situations were he to reveal it.

He is given of what limited intelligence they have gathered so far from preliminary observations. While information is not much but it's supplemented with various conjectures.

Basically as far as the observations go the native human society quite remarkably mirrors that of the Middle Ages.

Now this is all just conjecture and the real

Anyway a few weeks later he soon found himself traveling to the halfway across the world in a submersible.

\--story end--

Just a short chapter

Next chapter where William and his band of marrie men starts his adventure into the old world.


End file.
